<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кожа Амели by Young_not_beautiful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055815">Кожа Амели</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_not_beautiful/pseuds/Young_not_beautiful'>Young_not_beautiful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Anatomy, Gen, Magical Realism, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_not_beautiful/pseuds/Young_not_beautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О дополнительных источниках дохода для работников сферы ритуальных услуг</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кожа Амели</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гробовую тишину разрезал звонок телефона. Амели подняла трубку.<br/>
— Похоронное агентство «Грох и Уайт», чем могу помочь?.. Да, конечно. Вскрытие? Обычно этим занимаются в других местах, но у нас есть доктор… Да, лучше обсудить детали лично. Мы работаем до восьми часов. До свидания.<br/>
Сдвинув густые брови, она опустила телефон и задумалась.<br/>
«Грох и Уайт» были необычным похоронным агентством. К ним обращались, когда умирал президент, их надгробия венчали жизнь звёзд эстрады. Хотя этого, конечно, ни на вывеске, ни на буклете с информацией не значилось. Зато буклет рассказывал о том, что уже пятое поколение семьи Грохов и Уайтов ведут этот семейный бизнес. Что у них самый большой ассортимент ритуальной продукции. Что за дополнительную плату компания оказывает дополнительные услуги.<br/>
В мраморный зал вошёл мужчина. Стук его лакированных туфель по полу разносился эхом в пустом пространстве.<br/>
— Здравствуй, Генри, — зевнула Амели. — Как продвигаются дела?<br/>
Мужчина сощурился от яркого белого света и манерно поклонился.<br/>
— К нам текут золотые реки, милая, золотые реки. Здоровый сон весь разлетелся, до минуты. Любви ещё двоим, троим максимум, если согласятся на побочные эффекты. А радость чужую брать не хотят, — Генри вздохнул. — Не те нынче ценности, нет, не те.<br/>
Амели облокотилась на стеклянную стойку и сочувственно покивала. Седой локон выбился из причёски и упал на глаз.</p><p>      Женщина с вытянутым лицом, в чёрной юбке в пол, вытирала платком сухие глаза. Амели и Генри делали вид, что им очень интересно, каким хорошим мужем был покойный.<br/>
— Всё будет в лучшем виде, — пообещал он наконец.<br/>
— Есть ли указания… насчёт того, что внутри? — спросила она.<br/>
— Мне оно не нужно, — отмахнулась вдова. — Забирайте, что найдёте. В завещании ничего про это нет.<br/>
К чести Генри, он выдержал лицо. И улыбнулся только тогда, когда вышел из мраморного зала. Люди вечно надеются, что смерть произойдёт с кем-то другим. На крайний случай завещают дом и деньги. А то, что внутри…<br/>
И жёнушка отказалась. Впрочем, перерабатывали в эссенцию «Грох и Уайт» дороже, чем продавали. А в домашних условиях такое умеют делать немногие. Таким, как она, если что надо, выгоднее потом у них же купить.<br/>
А он-то, когда женился, наверняка тешил себя мыслями, что ей интересен его внутренний мир. Душа…</p><p>      Генри зашёл в морг. Там тощий человек в белом халате склонился над разрезанным трупом. В металлическом свете витал запах ладана.<br/>
— Хэй, Вик! Как продвигается?<br/>
— Полезного мало, — тощий поднял большие печальные глаза. — Дерьмо одно.<br/>
Достал из тела комок чёрной слизи и бросил в мусорное ведро. Заглянув туда, Генри присвистнул — столько он не видел, даже когда разделывали его папашу.<br/>
— Ну хоть что-нибудь? — наморщил он нос.<br/>
Тот, кого звали Виком, достал золотую статуэтку, вытер от слизи и жидкости и протянул Генри.<br/>
— Поношенное, — улыбнулся он. — Наш клиент.<br/>
Улыбка у человека в белом халате была жутковатой. Генри старался не глядеть на него в такие моменты. Вместо этого он осмотрел статуэтку. Ковырнул ногтем трещину. Придирчиво потёр рукавом подставку. Оставил того, кого называл Виком, с его работой и пошёл вдоль прикрытых белыми простынями тел.<br/>
Генри откидывал тряпки, не столько удостоверялся, что доктор хорошо выполнил свою задачу — это он и так знал — сколько любовался. Смерть — финальная точка, но зря люди думают, что после неё ничего нет. После смерти всё остаётся в точности как до. Неизменное. Консервная банка, которую уже никогда не вскроют. Анимация, застывшая на одном кадре, который уже не изменится. В этом плане Генри был ближе к мертвецам, нежели к живым, чем гордился.<br/>
Охапка сухих цветов выросла внутри десятилетнего мальчика. Его тонкие задорные черты навсегда расплылись в лёгкой улыбке. Амели истолчёт цветы в пыль, рассыпет по баночкам, и он продаст их по полторы сотни за штуку. А полуулыбка застынет на коже и потом, месяцы спустя, в земле, обернётся вокруг черепушки, как фольга для запекания, в которую плотно закутывают фаршированную курицу на Рождество.<br/>
Старуха, сморщенная кожа и дешёвые духи. Целая композиция в брюхе, которую тот, кого звали Виком, любезно обнажил. Генри загляделся на карту мира, выстланную по внутренней стороне оболочки.<br/>
Девушка, школьница или студентка. Пустая. Из неё человек в халате вчера уже вынул всё, что можно. Генри и на оболочку загляделся. Вот он — апофеоз жизни. Пустая шкурка. Внутренности вынуты, переработаны и проданы, остались кожа и каркас скелета. Набей чем другим, зашей, проведи пару древних ритуалов — перед тобой новый человек. То есть, конечно, старый, ничего не берётся из ниоткуда, всякая гордость и любое смирение уже побывали чьими-то. Но дела это не изменит — набей пустышку, получишь результат.<br/>
«Грох и Уайт» предпочитали зарывать в землю. Мало ли новых шкурок народится.<br/>
И всё же не зря на чёрном минивэне Амели красовалась надпись «Ритуальные услуги».<br/>
— Позови, как закончишь, — распорядился Генри.<br/>
— Ладно, — буркнул тот, кого называли Виком. А про себя подумал: «Чёрт бы тебя побрал, и твою компаньонку заодно». Но он знал — не поберёт. Скорее уж они поберут чёрта.</p><p> </p><p>      20:20. Человека, сменившего белый халат на длинное пальто, раздражали электрические цифры на экране наручных часов. Ему милей была механика: тиканье, шестерёнки, индустриальная предсказуемость. Но Генри сказал, что он — сотрудник фирмы, и фирме надо держать лицо. Поэтому он будет носить дорогую одежду и электронные часы.<br/>
Ветер был восточным, тот, кого называли Виком, сразу это почуял. Он поднял высокий ворот пальто, вжал голову в плечи и двинулся наперерез ветру, что сбивал с ног прохожих.<br/>
Хорошо ещё, что дом был недалеко от «Гроха и Уайта», иначе Генри настоял бы на покупке машины. Да и вызовы по ночам и выходным стали для сменившего белый халат на длинное пальто привычными.<br/>
Дома его ждала кошка. Другой человек обратил бы внимание на то, что она ведёт себя как собака: ждёт хозяина у порога, опирается передними лапами на его ноги и тычется носом. Но доктор только потрепал её за ухом, разделся и пошёл на кухню. Левый его носок светился дыркой на пятке. Старые деревянные половицы поскрипывали, приветствуя хозяина.<br/>
Другой человек обратил бы внимание и на необычный окрас кошки: серый хвост, рыжая морда и странно геометрическая пятнистость тела. Но тот, кого звали Виком, вскрыл консервную банку, положил кошке её любимой рыбы и принялся готовить ужин себе, напевая незамысловатую песенку.</p><p>      Сорву я розу<br/>
И встану в круг,<br/>
Сорву я розу<br/>
И встану в круг.</p><p>      Он обмыл мясо, обрезал плёнки, натёр его перцем и чесноком. Кошка как раз покончила с консервой и стала тереться о ноги хозяина, особенно уделяя внимание дырявому носку. Доктор наклонился, чтобы погладить её и пробормотать пару ласковых слов на французском. После отдал кошке плёнки и тщательно вымыл руки.</p><p>      Зову на танец<br/>
Своих подруг,<br/>
Зову на танец<br/>
Своих подруг.</p><p>      Завернул мясо в плёнку вместе с веточками розмарина, поставил его в духовку и взялся за гарнир. Он уже почистил картофель и начал резать его, когда раздался звонок телефона.<br/>
Доктор тщательно вымыл руки и только потом подошёл взять трубку. Кошка крутилась у ног, выпрашивая мясо.<br/>
— Ви…<br/>
— Срочно сюда! — рявкнул в трубке Генри.<br/>
Тот, кого называли Виком, положил трубку. Задумался. Успеет ли сходить и вернуться до того, как мясо сгорит? Зависело от того, что там у Генри. Вспомнив прошлую ночь, когда пришлось работать, доктор выключил духовку. Переодеться времени не оставалось, он лишь накинул длинное пальто и вышел в темноту.</p><p>      Закатное солнце бросало кровавые отблески на стены подсобки.<br/>
— Плюс тысяча, — считала Амели. — Плюс два искренних прощения за две триста. Чистый доход — тридцать одна.<br/>
— Славненько, славненько.<br/>
Она поморщилась.<br/>
Дверь открылась. По заведению разнёсся звон, хоть безвкусных колокольчиков на входе и не висело.<br/>
«Грох и Уайт» ценили простоту, поэтому их контора располагалась в ничем не примечательном одноэтажном здании, не в центре города, но и не на окраине. Разве что свет в мраморном зале горел круглые сутки и был так ярок, что резал глаза даже через оконные стёкла. Да пустота этого зала — единственный предмет мебели — стеклянная стойка, и ни украшений, ни вывесок с информацией, ни даже часов — вселяла в гостей и клиентов традиционный ужас. Его Генри тоже продавал.<br/>
Амели вынырнула из подсобки и расплылась в вежливо-холодной улыбке.<br/>
— Мы закрыты.<br/>
Женщине было лет пятьдесят. Она щурилась с непривычки и переминалась с ноги на ногу от неловкости.<br/>
— Я… э… звонила днём. Никак нельзя сегодня обсудить сделку?<br/>
Амели сжалилась. Деньги есть деньги, сказал бы Генри, да и дел у неё на ночь не предвиделось.<br/>
— Пожалуй, можно. Кого хороним?<br/>
— Вы как-то продали чудесное избавление. Сказали, оно сработает. Сто процентов, — губы у женщины дрожали. Какая она всё же бледная, бедно одетая, но при том величественная.<br/>
— Вообще-то этим занимается мой компаньон. И мы ведь хотели обсудить…<br/>
— Оно не сработало, — отрезала женщина. — Не сработало. Мы могли бы обратиться к врачу, ещё к кому-то, но она понадеялась на ваше чудесное спасение и…<br/>
Неловко вышло. Так случалось иногда. Амели всё думала, как бы поаккуратнее перевести разговор в русло «из какого материала изготавливаем памятник?» и «откуда забрать тело?»<br/>
И тут женщина достала пистолет. Не маленький и вовсе не изящный. Амели могла бы его заметить под курткой, если бы пригляделась.<br/>
А потом она выстрелила.<br/>
Тело, начавшее уже морщиться от близкой старости, свалилось на мраморный пол и забрызгало его кровью. Алые капли растеклись по стойке. Женщина опустила оружие, пересекла зал и вошла в подсобку.<br/>
Там было пусто. «Где же он? — подумала она. — Я точно слышала два голоса. И она говорила про партнёра…»<br/>
А потом — резкая боль в затылке и темнота.</p><p>      — Твою ж мать, — присвистнул тот, кого называли Виком. — И что теперь?<br/>
— Вскрывай её, — Генри кивнул на тело Амели. — Вытаскивай всё.<br/>
Человек в белом халате поверх пижамы не так уж давно работал на «Гроха и Уайта», поэтому удивился. Но ему была известна относительность смерти и мерзкий нрав Генри, поэтому вопросов он задавать не стал. Лишь перетащил тело на стол, раздел и обмыл. Сделал надрез.<br/>
Извлекал содержимое, не глядя. Там было много. Больше, чем способна вместить такая кожа, если думать о законах физики. Но доктор не думал о законах физики. Он вываливал внутренности Амели на металлические подносы и отдавал Генри.</p><p>      — Что с телом-то делать?<br/>
— Похорони. Сожги. Кошке своей скорми, — глухо ответил он. Лицо и элегантный костюм были забрызганы кровью. — И выйди, ради Бога. Тело той дамочки можешь забрать, для своего проекта, о котором уже несколько лет зудишь. Вместо сверхурочных.<br/>
Будь тот, кого называли Виком, чуть поглупее, он бы обронил что-то вроде «Ого, а почему такая щедрость?» или «Теряете хватку, господин». Но он только задвинул кожу Амели в холодильник и вышел из морга.<br/>
Там он вытащил из мёртвых пальцев пистолет и сунул себе в карман. Взвалил на плечо тело женщины — тяжёлое. Подумал, не вытереть ли кровь, но злорадно отметил, что Генри ни о чём таком не просил, а значит сам справится. И вышел в ночь.<br/>
Случайные прохожие старались не глазеть на человека в пижаме и длинном пальто, с телом на плече. Они видели, что он вышел из «Гроха и Уайта». А если и не видели, то знали.</p><p>      На платье розу<br/>
Я приколю,<br/>
На платье розу<br/>
Я приколю.<br/>
А вы узнайте,<br/>
Кого люблю,<br/>
А вы узнайте,<br/>
Кого люблю.</p><p>      Генри укладывал вещи с подносов внутрь давешней «пустой» девушки. Не думал он, что придётся делать это так скоро. Его подташнивало, руки дрожали. На содержимое компаньонки он тоже старался не смотреть, слишком много памяти. Слишком много личного.<br/>
Но обоняние не отключишь, и Генри чуял сырую опавшую листву, и пар из котлов — котлов, что стояли на склонах гор и окраинах пустошей. Чуял речную воду и городской смог. Чуял человеческие тела, мёртвые и живые. Много, много тел.<br/>
Был бы здесь Вик, зашил бы профессионально, ловко. Но Вика Генри прогнал, здесь не для его глаз зрелище. Стежки получались кривыми, но в конце концов получались.<br/>
Вблизи города не было ни гор, ни пустоши. Поэтому Генри установил котёл на внутреннем дворе. Развёл огонь, бросил травы в воду. Эти травы они издалека привезли. Амели их бережно хранила.<br/>
Амели знала слова целиком. Генри знал только главные части, и ещё помнил это чудное состояние, это благоговейное оцепенение, что охватывало его, когда они были детьми, когда она пела, а он слушал. А чувства — это главное.<br/>
И Генри запел.<br/>
Пар из котла обволакивал тело на траве и сплетался с мелодией. Звёзды светили на двор. Случайные прохожие старались не вслушиваться в пение, ведь оно исходило из «Гроха и Уайта».<br/>
Обнажённая молодая девушка с разрезанным и зашитым вновь животом распахнула глаза. Она удивлённо взглянула на звёзды, на костёр, на мужчину в забрызганном кровью элегантном костюме.<br/>
А потом вспомнила.<br/>
— Генри, — позвала она слабо. — Генри, хватит. Боже, ты жутко фальшивишь.<br/>
Генри захлопнул рот и открыл глаза. Рассмеялся, счастливо, как ребёнок. Подал Амели белую простыню из морга и крепко обнял её.<br/>
Они вместе вылили отвар на горящие доски. Спрятали котёл на место, закопали угли. А потом вошли рука об руку в мраморный зал — босая девушка и мужчина в окровавленных туфлях.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>